One Night Stand
by Di Nguyen
Summary: He's a famous basketball player. She's an actress turned singer. They meet at a premiere. She goes with him back to his hotel. The next morning.. She's gone. Songfic. Troyella. Please R&R.


**AN: Originally, Gabi in the song is supposed to be replaced with Jenny, but I decided to make it Gabi for obvious reasons. This will be my second songfic so please be gentle. I know the first one wasn't all that great so I wanna make this one better. I hope you guys like it. Please R&R.**

As Gabriella stepped out of the car and onto the red carpet, flashing lights and anxious photographers quickly surrounded her. Being the shy person she was, she wasn't exactly accustomed to so much publicity. This had been her first big appearance as a musical artist. She has been walking down the red carpet gracefully until one tall, tanned, muscular guy caught her eye. Apparently, the gorgeous man felt someone's eyes on him. As he glanced over, he noticed the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. He casually walked over to her and took his hand into hers and pulled her away from the paparazzi.

"I think introductions are in order." Troy said seductively.

"I'm Gabriella, but you can call me Gabi." She replied with the same tone of seduction in addition to the wink.

They walked hand in hand narrowly passing by the paparazzi without any pictures taken or questions asked. They spent the night walking through the park after the premiere talking about their life and how they became who they were. Troy was a famous basketball player and Gabriella began her career as an actress turned singer. They looked into each others eyes and suddenly felt a strong passion growing between them. Troy leaned in for a kiss and Gabriella gladly accepted. They kissed for a few minutes before Troy suggested they go back to his hotel room. Looking around, Gabriella followed.

When they approached the hotel, Gabriella's eyes widened as to how beautifully decorated it was inside and out. They went into the elevator and pressed the button to go up to Troy's suite. As soon as Troy opened up the door, Gabriella pushed him against the wall and quickly slammed the door shut. They began to kiss each other with so much passion before he pushed her onto the bed. They kissed each other till their hearts content and the night continued on..

Gabi woke up with a jolt as she realized where she was. She felt an arm draped across her and turned around to see Troy peacefully sleeping next to her. She carefully pushed him arm off of her and placed a pillow where she originally was. She gathered her clothes and quickly put them on.

_Gabi's getting dressed up in my room_

_Puts on her skirt and she's looking good_

_Six AM and she's leaving soon_

_Says, 'What a crazy night,_

_I had a real good time'_

Gabi gave Troy a kiss before heading out of the door and hailing for a cab. She knew that nothing more could happen between them despite what her heart felt.

Troy moved around and felt no one beside him other than his own silky pillow. He sat upright in bed to find no one else in his room other than himself. He ran to the restroom to see if Gabriella was in there, but she wasn't. He quickly bolted to the window to see if she was outside, only to find that she was getting into a cab. Troy sat down on his couch and buried his face into his hands; he knew he could never get her back.

_But her kiss tells me it's goodbye_

_Just like nothing happened last night_

_But if I had one chance_

_I'd do it all over again_

Gabi knew in her heart that she wanted to be with Troy, but her mind cried out, "NO!" she felt tears slowly running down her cheeks as she waked good-bye to the hotel she was in the previous night.

_One night stand I don't think she's coming back for more_

_She was only looking for a one night stand_

_I don't think she's coming back for more_

_No no_

Troy slowly waved good-bye to the cab, knowing full well that she wouldn't be back. He was alone and still felt as if something could happen between them. He went around the room and found her underwear on the floor and her perfume on the nightstand. He walked around the room and still smelt her wherever he went. Though she was only there for the night, he could still feel her presence next to him. He tried calling her, but found that the number she gave him was out of service. He was left with nothing but the memories of his past night with her.

_Now I'm left up in my lonely room_

_She left her underwear and her perfume_

_I never thought that it could be this good_

_And I still feel her lips upon my fingertips_

_I'm trying hard not to feel rejected_

_Maybe the phone line's disconnected_

_But if I had one chance_

_I'd do it all over again_

_I know it_

Maybe she was just in it for the gorgeous guy, neither of them knew. She just left him with nothing but a kiss, her underwear, her perfume, and the wonderful time they shared with one another. _I wish the night would have been different.. rather than just having a one night stand.._ Troy thought to himself.

_One night stand I don't think she's coming back for more_

_She was only looking for a one night stand I don't think she's coming back for more_

_She was only looking_

_One night stand but I'd do it all again for sure_

_Oh yeah_

Troy continued to sit by the window.. recollecting memories from last night. _Was I too blind to see that she was too beautiful for me? She could never want to be with anyone like me. Now I'll never know.. if she'll be coming back. I wish she would. _He sat there, doing nothing but regretting the last night, wishing it could have ended differently.

_Baby like a blind man I rushed in_

_Now do I have the right to ask you,_

_Will you be coming back again?_

_One night stand I don't think she's coming back_

_One night stand I don't think she's coming back_

_One night stand I don't think she's coming back_

She's not coming back. He'll never know who she was other than the person she claimed to be.

_Oh, One night stand I don't think she's coming back for more (oh yeah)_

_She was only looking_

_One night stand I don't think she's coming back for more_

_She was only looking for a one night stand I don't think she's coming back for more_

_She was only looking for a one night stand I don't think she's coming back for more_

_She was only looking_

_One night stand but I'd do it all again for sure_

If only it were done differently.. something could have happened.

_I guess it was a one night stand_

_One night stand_

_I guess it was a one night stand (oh yeah)_

_One night stand_

_I guess it was a one night stand (oh)_

_One night stand_

_I guess it was a one night stand (oh)_

_One night stand_

_I know it, yeah_

**So what do you guys think? I love this song.. if you wanna know what it is, just ask in a review or PM me. I hope you did like it though. I tried writing more but it's almost impossible with this song.. it basically explains it all. Please review!**


End file.
